


you’re the only friend i need

by adoreu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friendship, Light angst not really, Minecraft championships, dodgebolt MUAHAHHAHHA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoreu/pseuds/adoreu
Summary: Tommy grimaces, “I wanted to be in your team, Tubbo.”Tubbo’s arms quiver. He stares at the ground, pity glazing his eyes, “I did too, Tommy.”-tommy and tubbo reunite at the infamous dodgebolt match, conflict ensues as they are faced against each other
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 355





	you’re the only friend i need

Tommy fiddles the head of the arrow, the familiar smooth tip ingrained in his memory. He’s grown accustomed to holding these arrows, but he never thought in a million years he’d be holding an arrow in the famous Dodgebolt arena. He’s marveled it from afar, reveling for his friends that shot the final blow. He practically jumped out of his seat when Dream shot the winning arrow for MCC 8, it was an exhilarating experience. Although the arena seems so vacant and wide, the tension was suffocating, and the lava sizzling beneath slapped sweat on his skin, a reminder of possible elimination. 

Blue eyes wander towards the brunette in the green tunic, who was stretching out the string of the bow and inspecting it keenly. Tommy’s face melts into a frown, feeling a wave of uneasiness wash over him. 

He clutched harder into his bow. Tommy shouldn’t be here, he should be right beside Tubbo, hyping each other up, but fate had other things planned. Now he’s trapped behind a black line, chained to the shackles of his team. 

“You alright?” A calm voice breaks Tommy out of his daze. He turns, seeing the tender smile of Wilbur, “You practiced, didn’t you? You got this.” 

“Of course I practiced, you think I would throw for this?” Tommy scoffs, putting back on his cocky facade. He slightly falters, taking a sneaky glance at Tubbo, “It’s just.. well, the team we’re up against..”

Wilbur follows Tommy’s gaze, returning the same look of discomfort. “Yeah, they’re a tricky one, aren’t they?”

Tommy nods dejectedly, surveying their opponents. “Dream’s gonna be the one to knock us out. I don’t know much about Sylvee and Fundy, but they aren’t bad either.”

Wilbur’s brows turn in, “What about —“

“Tubbo,” Tommy cuts in. His tongue stays still, uncertain what to say of the brunette. “He’s.. he’s good with a bow. Possibly mastered it now that Dream tutored him. And well.. he’s Tubbo.”

“Tommy, you’re not going soft on us now, are you?” Wilbur asks, teetering towards a tease than an actual question. 

Tommy laughs it off, shoving his nervousness six feet under, “What? _Nooo_ , I — I — I’m not going soft, Wilbur. I’m just worried for him! I don’t know how he’s gonna handle losing!”

Wilbur instantly scoffs, “Oh, Tommyinnit. It’s okay. You don’t need to feel nervous. If we lose, we lose together, alright?”

The confidence grin wipes off Tommy’s face, “.. Right.”

Wilbur slaps his hand on Tommy’s shoulders, “Come on, we’re up soon.”

Tommy nods, staying back a while longer as Wilbur leaves. He idles in the background, watching Tubbo survey the bow. His grip is more steadied, shoulders less tense, and not an ounce of worry is present on his face. That, or he’s keeping it all to himself and about to implode of trepidation. 

Tubbo’s eyes coincidently meet Tommy’s, who also seems taken aback. 

They’ve interacted before. They talked in the lobby, sulking over being separated. They also bumped into each other during Hole In The Wall (Tommy yelled at him afterwards). They also made weird faces at each other during voting, trying to throw each other off. It was like they never left each other’s side. 

But now it was different. The intensity in Tubbo’s eyes shifted, like the second he held onto his bow his demeanor changed. Tommy wasn’t sure what to make of that. 

Tubbo gives a wave with his bow, which Tommy feebly returns. Tommy just hopes Tubbo can’t tell how nervous he is, because contrary to what he said, he’s fucking terrified. 

Sweat coats Tommy’s palms, hearing the jarring blast of fireworks right beside him. Tommy whips his head around, seeing the look of his remaining teammate dissolve into an explosion of neon confetti, giving one last look at the blonde.

The look of regret, and that the result of this tournament is on Tommy’s shoulders. 

Shit.

Tommy held his bow firmly. He was the final one. 

He was never a good shot, but he has to the best one right now. 

With no hesitation, Tommy draws his bow, shooting an arrow swiftly. As Tommy feels the feather of his arrow disappear from his fingertips, he sees the blurry image of green. 

Tommy almost wants to retract his shot, but he can’t. The arrow whizzes past the arena, landing behind the brunette. 

Tubbo seems slightly shaken, but regains his composure rather quickly. He looks at Tommy, and if it wasn’t for his teammates yelling him to move, Tommy would’ve stayed frozen still. 

Tubbo laughs, probably to shake off his fright. “Go easy on me, okay?”

No fucking way.

What are the odds, that Tommy ends up battling his best friend? Apparently Tommy has the worst luck ever. 

Tommy almost wants to respond back, but he can’t help but think if he talks he’ll never stop. 

Tubbo takes out an arrow, firing it. Tommy dodged quickly, feeling the arrow rip through the air. Tommy almost wants to argue, tease Tubbo like he typically does, bring down his confidence. But he can’t, as the arena becomes more engulfed with molten lava Tommy can’t afford to waste time. 

None of them both have arrows, leaving both of them to quickly pace around the arena. 

“What’s the point of trying of you’re just going to lose?” Tommy taunts, scanning the arena for a spare arrow. 

“What’s the point of trying?” Tubbo parrots, cockiness laced in his voice. “Why, I’m fighting you, Tommyinnit! When am I ever gonna get this opportunity again?” 

Tommy didn’t have a reply for that. Honestly, he just thought that talking to Tubbo could distract the sea of emotions flooding though him. But it doesn’t, as Tommy finds another arrow and aims it directly at the brunette. 

The arrow lands short, directly under Tubbo’s feet.

Tubbo yelps, accidentally tripping on his own feet, colliding to the floor. He hits the side of his head on the arena, moaning in pain, “Fuck, that hurt.”

Tommy winced at the fall. Tommy could make a joke about how the fall knocked the cockiness out of Tubbo, but he wanted to help him up, except he can’t. 

He draws the string, “I don’t wanna do this Tubbo.”

Tubbo is still recovering from the fall, propping his shoulders up, “Me neither, Tommy, but what other choice do we have?”

Tommy grimaces, “I wanted to be in your team, Tubbo.”

Tubbo’s arms quiver. He stares at the ground, pity glazing his eyes, “I did too, Tommy.”

“Tommy! Just shoot!” commands Phil, who was leaning on the railing for the spectators. Tommy forgot there was an audience watching. Sighing, Tommy does as told, wiping the sweat off his fingertips and lining his shot. 

Meanwhile, Tubbo feels an object on the side of his thigh, scrambling to find it. An arrow.

“Tubbo! The arrow!” Dream shouts from above, his thundering yell brings Tubbo back to the chaotic reality.

It was a terrible angle, but Tubbo decided to go with it anyways. 

Tommy almost shoots, until he quickly closes his eyes. Whatever happens, he won’t have to see it. 

Tommy aims near his torso. 

Tubbo is vulnerable on the ground, he can’t move in time to dodge. The only thing he can do is fire. 

Tubbo aims for the stomach. 

A ripple of air strikes through the arena.

**_Thwack._ **

_“What happens if we’re separated Tommy?”_

_“Tubbo, they can’t separate the inseparable duo that is Tommyinnit and Tubbo! That would be rigged! I’ll threaten them, I’ll bring out my vlog gun — “_

_“Didn’t you lose your vlog gun?”_

_“Okay, okay, my shank. I’ll threaten them with my shank if we don’t end up on the same team.”_

_“And what happens if we do get separated?”_

Tommy can hear the eruption of cheers rumble beneath the bleachers. He’s grown so used to the deafening sound, but it’s more intense when he’s on the other end. Or at least he hopes so. 

His heart sinks when he can feel the cheers louder behind him, not all around. 

Well, fuck.

Tommy opens his eyes — greeted back into the bleachers, as he sees Tubbo the last man standing.

A peculiar feeling fills Tommy’s chest. Sorrow, joy, relief? He wasn’t sure of himself. 

But if there was one thing he was sure of, is that he knows who won. 

The Red Rabbits had lost by an arrow too late. 

And the Lime Llamas had won. Tubbo had won for them.

Tubbo immediately sits up, throwing the bow to the side as he’s welcomed to the sound of victory. His gaze meets with Dream, then to Fundy, finally Sylvee as they all roar their congratulations. 

Tubbo brings his palm over his mouth, trying to calm the whirlwind of joy thumping in his chest. He wipes his glossy eyes, turning towards people he doesn’t even know celebrating for him. 

Tubbo’s turns crestfallen, unable to find a specific someone, “Wait, where — “ 

He scans the spectators, trying to find the familiar blonde. 

He spots him, his signature blue eyes, staring down at him with awe. 

Tommy can’t help but smile stupidly, giving two ecstatic thumbs up. 

_”Then one of us has to win. For us, for the both of us. Whoever gets that crown, we’ll share it together.”_

**Author's Note:**

> what the match will actually be like:
> 
> tommy: I’LL KILL YOU BITCH
> 
> tubbo: *screaming for dear life*
> 
> edit 9/12 - unfortunately no tubbo and tommy dodgebolt match yet :( but tubbo did kill him at skyblock! pog :D


End file.
